1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio frequency divider/combiner apparatus generally and more particularly to such apparatus operative in the microwave region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern radar systems, various requirements are extant for low loss radio frequency power division and/or recombination. One such requirement arises in so-called unattended or minimally attended radar systems. In those systems, generation of the radio frequency power is effected by paralleling the outputs of a number of solid state RF generators. In this way, the failure of any one radio frequency module does not produce a total failure of the radio frequency power output stage, as would be the case where a single magnetron or other radio frequency generator were employed. Such a system is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 955,349, filed Oct. 27, 1978, and entitled "Automatic Failure-Resistant Radar Transmitter". That application is assigned to the Assignee of this application.
In the aforementioned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 955,349, the prior art in respect to power divider/combiner apparatus is reviewed in some detail. For example, the so-called Gysel and Wilkinson combiners are identified and the relative technical literature is likewise referenced.
Neither of those prior art divider/combiner structures is suitable for a relatively large number of divisions, i.e., where the correspondingly large number of branching ports are desired. Moreover, those prior art devices usually rely on stripline design, and accordingly are not as adaptable to higher power levels as might be desired in some instances.
Of course, there are many other applications for divider/combiner apparatus, such as in connection with multielement antenna systems, for example. The manner in which the invention produces novel structure and results to provide a large number of branching ports in a low loss combiner/divider device will be understood as this description proceeds.